The Plan
by Intheoutcrowd
Summary: (Title may be under construction) 2D has found the love of his life and is excited to start the perfect family. His partner, Murdoc is less than thrilled at the idea. Will Murdoc's hesitation lead 2D to leave?


Hand in hand Murdoc and 2D made their way down the not so busy streets of Essex. The light breeze was making 2D's hair flutter causing Murdoc to laugh. He was proud of his blue haired boyfriend, even if he didn't show it as much as he should have. 2D blushed and squeezed Murdoc's hand. There was a playful smile dancing across his face. This was the happiest he'd ever been in his life.

"Hungry?" Asked the bluenette as they started to pass a few restaurants. Murdoc's stomach answered for him with a bold growl. They both laughed and made their way into a small pizza joint. Even as their food arrived at their table and they began to chow down something was weighing down on the singer's mind.

"You okay Stu?" A concerned Murdoc asked with a mouth full of pizza. 2D nodded quickly making his hair flop around.

"Yep. I'm fine." He claimed, but Murdoc knew better.

"Tell me." A small panic found its way to 2D's heart. The truth was he loved Murdoc. He wanted a family with him. He was ready, but Murdoc made it very clear how sting his distaste for children was.

"Mudz I want a baby." He spit out. Murdoc let out a low growl.

"2D, we've talked about this."

"No we haven't. You told me you hate kids and that was the end of the discussion."

"Yeah what's left to talk about? I don't want any kids fuckface, now shut up and eat your damn pizza." 2D was quite for a long while after that. He felt the tears spring to his eyes and felt embarrassed for crying. Silently, he excused himself to the bathroom.

Murdoc knew he messed up. He hated to see his boyfriend cry, especially when he was the cause of it. He sighed and cussed under his breath. When 2D returned he would apologize. Just the thought of it made him shutter. He almost hated apologizing more than seeing 2D cry... almost. After ten minuets alone at the table Murdoc grew worried. He gave it another five before getting up and going to check on 2D. At first he didn't see anyone but the sniffling from one of the bathroom stalls gave the bluenette away. Murdoc's heart melted at the sound.

"Stu... Stu I'm sorry." The only reply he received was a soft whimper and more sniffing. Murdoc sighed and opened the stall door, entering, and then closing it again behind him. 2D's wouldn't look at his boyfriend partly because of his shame partly because he was angry with him. Murdoc couched and gently placed his hands on 2D's face, whipping away tears as he rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs. They stayed like that for a while with no conversation.

"Do you love me?" 2D finally spoke with a shaky voice. Murdoc was surprised by the question. 2D tells Murdoc he loves him daily but he seems to never return the favor.

"Er, I don't know Stuart. Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I love you Murdoc. I love you a lot and I want us to have a family. We've been together for a whole year, and you've still never told me you love me, so of course I have my doubts... I just need to know Mudz." 2D was breathing heavy now trying to hold in his cries. It was times like that he wished he could be tough skinned like his boyfriend.

"I just told you I don't know 2D! What do you want from me, huh?" He could feel is anger rising and his grip on 2D's face tighten. He let go before he had time to do something he'd regret.

"I'm sorry I make you so mad all the time." 2D whispered. For the second time in under thirty minuets Murdoc felt terrible about how he treats 2D.

"...Let's get outta here, Stu." He said grabbing the pale boy's hand and lead him out of the restaurant.

"I love you." 2D tried one last time.

"I know Stu."

**Thanks for reading! This was just a super short chapter so I can see what you guys think before I write the next one. (Don't worry it will be longer!)**

**Also, expect some smut in the future so if you're not into that this probably isn't the story for you, sorry!**

**Don't forget to review and have a lovely day (:**


End file.
